The Worlds Gone Mad!
by PeanutButterVash
Summary: YYH,DBZ,IY,Trigun crossover! Kuwabara: Urameashi you don’t know how to drive! Yusuke: So! How hard can it be!He started the car and slammed his foot down on the gas petal. They started to go backwards. All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


**The World's Gone Mad!**

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara were sitting in Koenma's office. Hiei was leaning against the wall, Kurama was sitting in a chair patiently and Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing cards. Koenma swung open the door then walked to his big chair.

"You have a new mission…" Koenma started, but then was interrupted by Yusuke from his place on the floor.

"What a surprise…" He said.

"As I was saying! There is a kid with a power to make his drawings come to life. His goal is to rule the world!"

"Uhh…..His drawings came to life?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Yeah…. That's what I just said…"

"Man this kid must be on crack or something!" Yusuke shouted "I mean what is a flower going to attack us or something!" Kurama gave Yusuke a glare.

"Well it could possibly happen…." Koenma said unsure.

"Really? Wow I was just kidding, but whatever."

"You will need help on this mission. People from other dimensions will be assisting you."

"We don't need no help from some weirdo's we don't know! We got this!" Yusuke yelled. When doesn't he?

"YEAH!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Well to bad! I will retrieve them now." He said as he pressed some buttons on the remote.

**In Vash's Dimension**

Vash was sitting on a bench with a box of donuts. The box was empty all but one. This particular donut was very rare. It was a Triple deluxe chocolate donut with sprinkles. He was saving it for last because he wanted to savor the flavor for the rest of the day.

"Mmmmmm…Donuts…" Vash's mouth was watering with anticipation. He was just about to take the first bite when…

POOF!

Wolfwood was sitting in a bar he was drinking and smoking…. When…

POOF!

"Hey! Where did that guy go! He didn't pay for his drink!" The Bartender yelled.

Knives was sitting on his throne of gold. He was plotting to kill all humans when…

POOF!

**In Inuyasha's Dimension**

Inuyasha was chasing Shippo around threatening to crack his head open when…

POOF!

"HUH? Where did Inuyasha go? O well more food for me!" Shippo ran back to gobble up what was left of the food.

**In Goku's Dimension**

Goku was eating with Chichi and Gohan. He was on his fifteenth bowl of rice. When…

POOF!

Vegeta was training in the training room when…of course…

POOF!

Krillen was putting stuff on his head trying to make his hair grow. "Come on! Grow! Grow!" He was straining trying to sprout hair. When……he farted… "Uhh…I didn't do it…" he told himself in the mirror. "Ugghh…Even stink would say that stinks…" When…

POOF!

Hercule was standing at an open window staring down. "Ok…I-I-I can do this…." He jumped from the window trying to fly he started flapping his arms wildly, but failed miserably. He started to fall "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed he was just about to hit the ground when…

POOF!

Piccolo was sitting meditating. When…You guessed it…

POOF!

**Back in Koenma's Office**

Everyone fell on top of eachother on the floor and poor Vash was at the bottom. He managed to save his precious donut. They all started to get up off of Vash who had swirly eyes .

"Where am I?" They said in unison.

"Who cares as long as I have my donut!" Vash said as he sat up on the floor. Koenma walked by and snatched it from him.

"Thanks for the gift I was really getting hungry sitting in that chair all day is really a work out!" He smiled as he popped the donut into his mouth. The Spirit Detectives rolled their eyes at the toddler.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My Triple Deluxe Chocolate Donut with sprinkles! I had that specially made!" Vash started choking Koenma while the spirit detectives secretly cheered him on except Yusuke who cheered out loud. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners young man! That's stealing! That was my Donut! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried as he dropped Koenma to the floor. A river of tears flowed down his face. He pulled out a handkerchief and started to wipe his tears. "Why do these things always happen to me!"

"And these are the guys that are going to help us save the world?" Yusuke said. "What a wuss!"


End file.
